


Owltober 7th: Favorite Character Design

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [7]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Belos prepares
Series: Owltober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Kudos: 33





	Owltober 7th: Favorite Character Design

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like Belos' design. Everything about his design screams antagonist, and the mystery surrounding him is fascinating. I tried to capture some of my feelings about that design in this short piece.

The start of another day. Another day of putting on the face expected of him, another day of dealing with the constant side effects of palisman essence, another day closer to the Day of Unity. Belos drug himself out of bed, his body creaking. He summoned his staff, using it to pull himself up. He hobbled over to his side table, picking up the palisman that had been placed there in the night by Kikimora. Kikimora was of course the only one allowed to see him sleeping. 

He cracked the creature open, pouring the essence over his eyes, feeling instantly reinvigorated. He straightened, rolling his joints. As his body started coming to life, he banished his staff before walking to his closet. He started adorning the many pieces of clothing that denoted him Emperor of the Boiling Isles. The black underlayer, meant to conceal how frail he truly was. The white cloak, trimmed in gold, representing his purity and his royalty. The gauntlets, used both as another means of disguise as well as a channel for his power. The heavy golden studded neckpiece, an act of opulence and intimidation. And of course, the mask. The last line of defense holding his secret back, as well as the symbol of his power. Everyone knew The Emperor’s mask by sight, it was iconic.

Once fully clothed the Belos put on the finishing touches. The proper posture, the air of superiority and indifference, the perfectly articulate yet cold voice. It wasn’t just the clothes that made the Emperor, it was everything he did and said. It was his exacting choice of words, the decisions he made day to day, the air of invincibility he projected to all but a select few. Emperor Belos was a force of nature, the most powerful Witch on the Boiling Isles, feared by all and revered by many.

Staff in hand, Belos strode confidently into the hallway, ready to face another day, ready to become one step closer to his goal. Kikimora was waiting just outside, as she always was, and they walked to the throne room to start the most important work in the history of the Isles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
